Tell me a Secret
by iwritefiction
Summary: slight Jiley, alternate ending for New Kid in School ep.


A/N - While thinking up more ways for Sharpay to be mean to Gabriella in my fic _Revenge!_ , I decided to write a HM one. So new this one's where some secrets are revealed about certain celebrities. Featuring Hannah Montana/ Miley Stewart and Jake Ryan. One shot alternate ending for the episode New Kid in School

"I'm really not a bad guy and I hope I get the chance to show you that."

"Why do you care what I think?" asked Miley.

"Well, to be honest, you're the only one at school who hasn't been fallin' all over me and, I kinda like that. Plus, you're cute," he replied.

"Really? You think_ I'm_ cute? Not that I care."

"Dude, you're Jake Ryan," said some random kid on the beach.

"Uh, yeah," then to Miley, "I guess my disguise didn't work."

"Wow, shocker." She started walking away.

"Come on. Do the line! Do the line."

"I would but I'm kinda…"

"DO THE LINE!"

"dudeislayedyouoncedontmakemeslayyouagain," said Jake in an uninterested tone.

"Yeah, you're better on TV."

"Miley, wait up. Look, I'm sorry it's just most of the time this star thing is cool, but sometimes I wish I could turn it off. You know, just be a normal kid."

"Really, you do?" (this is where I start the changes.)

"Yeah. But I guess you wouldn't know what that's like. You're a normal girl, living a perfectly normal life. People don't mob you whenever you go out. Sometimes I wish I could walk into a store without hearing someone shout _hey,_ _you're Jake Ryan _and_ Do the line. _I wish all those kids at school didn't want to be my best friend just because I'm on TV. I wish I could be more like you; you have Lily as you're best friend because you're a good person, not because you slay zombies on some stupid show. To be honest, I haven't even had a best friend since I became the zombie slayer."

Miley was shocked. She didn't even know what to say. She wished she had never talked to that reporter. And now her secret was going to be ruined just because she had wanted pancakes in class. And then there was Jake, he had been so honest with her…

"Jake, I have a confession to make."

"Really? What?"

"The truth is, I'm not who you think I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, the truth is, I'm…"

"Look, everybody, it's Jake Ryan!"

"OMG! Jake Ryan!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Sign my autograph book, please Jake!"

"I'll talk to you later, Miley," shouted Jake over the crowd.

THE NEXT DAY

"So, Miley."

"Yeah."

"What was it you wanted to tell me? Some kinda secret?"

"Uh, yeah. But I can't tell you here. Come to my house after school?"

"Depends, how hard is it to run away from adoring fans there."

"Easy, just dive out the back door and down the beach."

"Then, sure, why not."

Miley smiled to herself. This may be the first person she told her secret to cause she wanted to. With Lily, it had been forced out. With Oliver, it had been, well, really weird and annoyed out. She didn't think she could take anymore with his crushing. It was kinda creepy. But then their was Jake. She was ready to tell another person. And he was the right person. He could keep a secret, right? After all, he was an actor.

LATER

"Are you sure you wanna tell him, Miley?" asked Lily. "I mean, he could go to the rest of the world and spill your secret. Do you really want the WHOLE WORLD to know? This is almost as bad as going to that reported lady. OOOO! I know, you can totally make amber and Ashley look like the biggest idiots in the world. And get all the perks of stardom. How awesome are you?"

"LILY! He is not going to tell the world. But if the world ever does find out, that whole Amber/Ashley thing will be so much fun! Of course I'll never be able to do anything normal for the rest of my natural life, but it's worth a shot."

EVEN LATER THAN B4

"So, Miley, what's so important that you couldn't tell me in school?"

"Promise that you'll never, ever tell anyone, ever?"

"Scouts honor. Although I never was a boy scout. But I played one in this movie one time, and had to meet a group, you know so I was more convincing, and they take that honor thing way seriously. It's like swearing on your mothers grave or something. I mean if you break a promise made on scouts honor, I wouldn't be surprised if they totally executed you for it."

Miley glared at him, "Are you keeping it or not?"

"Yes, yes I swear, I will never tell unless you say it's okay, sheesh."

"Okay. I know you probably wont believe me, but the truth is, I'm Hannah Montana."

Jake looked at her for a second before saying, "Is some kinda joke?"

"WHAT!"

"yeah, yeah, You're just like all the other girls aren't you. You just wanted to see me alone outside of class and this was the only way you could think of doing it."

"No, it's not like that! I can prove it to you."

She dragged him to The Hannah Closet. She showed him everything. She even sang _Best of Both Worlds_.

He laughed at her, " You know its weird. Everyone hears these songs on the radio and doesn't realize that Hannah is just a normal girl."

She glared at him, "And it sure better stay that way, Got it?"

"So long as Jake Ryan and Hannah Motana become real good friends."

"Deal"

And ever since then, Jake Ryan has been backstage at nearly every Hannah concert. The two are now best friends. Maybe more?

A/N - this is a ONE SHOT. there are no more chaps.


End file.
